Estrellas de Mar
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Es un fic corto entre constructora y Malroth asi que es mejor que lean ya que no quiero spoilear jajaja aunque si ya se terminaron el juego seguro saben de que va


Asi que... ¿una estrella de mar?

La constructora se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la plataforma para fiestas que Lulú le habia pedido hacer, estaba cerca de la playa y tenia vista perfecta para un par de estrellas de mar, Zaira había hablado tan bajito al contarle aquel secreto que muy apenas habia procesado sus palabras

_"¿Quien habria__ imaginado__ que__ un__ guerrero__ tan__ intrepido__ tendria__ un__ punto__ debil__ tan__ curioso?"_ algo así había escuchado decir a la soldado, después de confesarle haber espiado a su amigo y contarle tan oscuro secreto ¿Para que lo estaba espiando en primer lugar? en su mente se formo la imagen de Zaira escondida entre las rocas viendo fijamente a Malroth, eso solo la hizo soltar una pequeña risita

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - casi salto del susto al escuchar esa voz, giro rápidamente su cabeza encontrándose con su amigo que la observaba a varios metros con su cara un poco ladeada, mismo gesto que hacia cada vez que intentaba comprender algo, negó con la cabeza rápidamente - ¿No quieres compartir tu chiste? - ella solo desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la playa - Oh ya veo, la constructora seguro recordó algo vergonzoso - la risa de Malroth se escucho por encima del sonido de las olas - !Ya se! recordaste cuando te pusiste esa calabaza en la cabeza, o quizá cuando te hicimos ponerte en las mismas poses que los mineros - continuo riendo sin reparo, ella comenzó a enfurecerse

\- ¡Espera, lo mejor de todo es el BICHOMOVIL! JAJAJAJA - lo observo de reojo, su risa era tan estridente que se había tenido que apretar el estomago debido al dolor - ¿De donde sacaste... un nombre tan ridículo? - la sinceridad era algo que ella apreciaba en su amigo, pero esto había sobrepasado los limites, estaba realmente molesta, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la playa, después de unos segundos oyó otras pisadas en la arena

\- Bien, creo que me he pasado, pero tienes que admitir que ese nombre fue un desastre - ella se giro enseguida observándolo con el ceño fruncido - Oh vamos, no te enojes - mas no cambio su expresión ni un poco - ¿Perdón? - intento de nuevo sin éxito - Bien, no volveré a burlarme de tu... Bicho - se tapo la boca con su mano enguantada reprimiendo la risa, aunque eso no ayudo en nada, ella solo bufo molesta y siguió caminando por la playa

\- Vamos Luci, no puedes pedirme que acepte el nombre, pero prometo no volver a traerlo a la conversación, el carro es genial y con las modificaciones que le hiciste es aun mejor - se detuvo un momento y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara - Aunque el nombre no lo favorezca - pero de nuevo volvió a arruinar todo con su sinceridad, su semblante volvió a estar enojado y a paso firme se alejo de aquel sitio

\- ¡Luci! ¡Oh vamos, no me hagas tener que rogar! ¡Sabes que el dios de la destrucción no puede rebajarse a eso! - esta vez corrió a su encuentro, mantuvo su distancia a diez pasos atrás de ella, era un simple enojo, él lo comprendía, pero no sabia porque le afectaba tanto el burlarse de aquel nombre, llegando a otra zona de la playa aminoro el paso

\- Zaira te espía - su pequeña voz se escucho apenas, Malroth no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo

\- ¿Zaira que? - le gustaba la voz de luci, tan tranquila, pero en esos momentos no era favorable, no habia entendido lo segundo

\- Te-espía - repitió un poco mas fuerte sin girar a verlo

\- ¿Esta intentando hacerme algo?... espera ¿Están dudando de mi de nuevo? -

\- Dudo que sea por eso -

\- Si planean volver a dejarme encerrado en una... -

\- ¡No te volverán a encerrar! - su voz se levanto mas de lo habitual sorprendiéndolo, inclusive ella se sorprendió a si misma por haber hablado sin pensar, se calmo antes de seguir - Solo fue por curiosidad, siento que mas que sospecha era una sana curiosidad de ver que hacia el "dios de la destrucción" -

\- ¿Y que descubrió? - ahora fue el turno de ella de ahogar una risa - Oh, asi que de eso te estabas riendo hace un momento, y osas enojarte conmigo por burlarme de tu auto - observo como la constructora llevo su mano al bolso, le intrigaba de sobremanera que era lo que habían descubierto de él, su cabeza se ladeo nuevamente, ella rápidamente saco una mascara, hecha enteramente de estrellas de mar con una cuerda para poder amarrarla a su cabeza, la habia fabricado unos días atrás en su obsesión por comprender como podían ser tenebrosas, y la verdad si daban una apariencia monstruosa acomodadas de esa forma, se la coloco en un segundo logrando que Malroth saltara hacia atrás cayendo torpemente sobre la arena

\- ¿Asustado Malroth? - lo vio hiperventilando, intentando pararse

\- ¡Esto no es gracioso Lucifer! - grito mientras empezaba a arrastrarse hacia atrás, sin importarle estarse empapando en el proceso, se alejo lo suficiente de su amiga antes de ponerse de pie - Te ves horrible -

\- Entonces es cierto - se quito la mascara y la guardo nuevamente - El "todopoderoso Malrtoh" asustado de una estrella de mar - comenzó a reírse causando que su amigo desviara la vista al suelo - ¿Ahora vas a sentirte mal? - intento molestarlo

\- No es gracioso -

\- Si lo es -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡El bichomovil tampoco es gracioso! - un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, segundos después se escucho un suspiro de parte de la constructora - Escucha, no iba a llegar a tanto y te lo iba a preguntar directamente, pero creo que fue una buena forma de enseñarte como me siento, burlarte de mis dibujos y creaciones de cuando era niña me hacen sentir de la misma forma que tu ahora mismo -

\- Enojada, decepcionada y algo triste - concluyo Malroth tragándose su furia, bufo molesto antes de agregar - Perdón - dijo de forma sincera, ella se acerco lentamente a él

\- Perdóname también - le sonrió nuevamente, solo eso basto para que él también sonriera

\- Tú y tu sonrisa boba - ambos rieron al mismo tiempo

\- Pero enserió... ¿Estrellas de mar? -

\- No me interesa hablar del tema -

\- Bien... entiendo, yo también tengo mis fobias -

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Como cuales? -

\- Oh no voy a caer Malroth, buscate a alguien mas a quien molestar -

\- Quizá debería preguntarle a Zaira, ya que es tan buena espía -

\- ¿Que has dicho? -

\- Nada, nada - se fue caminando rumbo al castillo con sus manos en la espalda

\- ¡Malroth! - de nuevo se escucho su estridente risa antes de salir corriendo por aquel grito, ese "Dios demonio" se las iba a pagar...

* * *

Se que esto no lo va a leer nadie jajajaja pero termine el juego y no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza tanto material mas que escribiendo historias, y si, mi constructora se llama Lucifer, ¿que mejor nombre de la compañera del Dios de la destrucción que el ángel caído y rey del inframundo? cuando supe que tu amigo era Malroth no tuve ni que pensarlo :D me llego un montón el juego


End file.
